


Songs of the Heart

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-Multiple, Break Up, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, On Hiatus, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Break Up, Romance, Volume 3 Spoilers, Volume 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: "Music is a powerful thing. A song can change your mood, make a memory. One song can change your whole life."- Kent MoranHere in this collection of drabbles are stories. Some happy, others sad. All inspired the the music that gives this world life.





	1. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder thinks back on the Fall of Beacon.

_"Did you kill Ozpin?“_

Over and over, that question came up. She knew it would. And she answered the same way every time.

_"Yes.”_

They were gone, fully and truly.

And yet, they still haunted her in her dreams every night.

Every night, she’d return there to that final confrontation in the vault below Beacon. Everything was ruined. The wreck glowed in the dim green light Ozpin lay there bleeding out. All the magic gone from their eyes. It was all she could do to maintain an air of confidence. Water dripped from the freshly exposed pipes in the ceiling, making it seem as though it was raining indoors.

Cinder remembered walking toward them, kneeling down and reaching into Ozpin’s coat pocket and pulling the photograph from their wallet. She tried not to let them see her lip quiver as the memories of days gone by flickered briefly before her eyes.

The day they saved her.

The day they left her.

And every moment in between.

Every word of comfort that burned like embers. Every lie wrapped delicately in silk.

Everyone one of her losses. All of their victories.

"Sentimental fool,“ she muttered as she set the photograph ablaze. “These arrogant games end here.”

Ozpin’s hand had reached out briefly, grabbing her wrist as tightly as they could manage. Cinder couldn’t tell what it was, but something flickered in that soft brown gaze she’d grown to care deeply for.

Was it anger? Malice perhaps?

 _No_ , she realized.

It was remorse.

She placed a chaste kiss upon their brow just as the grip on her wrist faded away. She released a strong wave of fire to the vault, and awoke once more in her chambers at the keep.

Cinder felt her heart sink every time she woke and laid eyes on the door. She’d pray she had lost again. She hoped that Ozpin would walk in through that door any moment.

But they never did.

And now they never will.


	2. Woke the F*ck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow calls Taiyang over to talk.
> 
> It doesn't go as planned.

"What did you want to talk to me about?“

Qrow rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his gaze trained to the floor so he didn’t make eye contact as he paced back and forth. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have called him. He shouldn’t have asked Taiyang to come over. He should have just kept quiet.

But then again, lovely lady Penderyn was rather persuasive and managed to get his cowardly ass to call Taiyang in the middle of the night.

 _"I can’t talk right now,”_ Tai had said. _“It’s almost midnight, and the girls have Weiss and Blake over.”_

 _"Then come over tomorrow,“_ Qrow begged. _“I’ll have dinner ready. I just. I really need to talk to you about this.”_

And now Tai was there.

The two of them had eaten.

And now he was waiting for an answer.

 _Come on Qrow,_ he thought. _Think of a conversation starter._

"Qrow?“ Taiyang inquired. "Something wrong?”

 _A lot of things,_ Qrow thought. “I, I just, uh…I heard you heard from Rae.”

Taiyang let out a tired sigh. “Yeah. She's saying she’ll be in town.” He raised an eyebrow, letting out a soft grunt of frustration as he put a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “Please stop pacing. You’ll make yourself dizzy.”

"Sorry.“ He had a point. Qrow was feeling a little dizzy now.

But it wasn’t from the pacing.

"Tai,” Qrow huffed. “Last night, I woke up and I…I just-”

**_"There’s a point where it tips, there’s a point where it breaks-“_ **

Taiyang let out a curse and reached for his phone, rolling his eyes as he saw Raven’s icon light up the screen. "Dammit. Hold on Qrow, I need to take this- _**HEY!”**_

Without even thinking Qrow swiped the phone from his hand and hung up. “She can wait. I need to tell you-”

"What could be so important that you-“

Qrow dropped the phone and grabbed onto Taiyang’s shirt, jerking him close and looked him dead in the eye, trying not to let his hands tremble as he pressed a kiss to Tai’s lips. When he pulled back, he mentally smacked himself.

"I’m sorry,” Qrow muttered.

He wouldn’t be surprised if Tai turned and left right then and there.

Qrow went to let go, only for a pair of hands to softly cup his face and pull him closer.

"About damn time,“ Tai muttered.

Qrow let out a shaky laugh, the world slowly fading away as the two of them stumbled toward the bedroom. They’d have to talk. Both of them knew this far too well.

But that could wait.


	3. God Called in Sick Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watts is called back to the keep by Salem.

Watts hadn’t been expecting to be called back to the keep. He had just finished a meeting with Lionheart when he received the request, and Salem had been very vague on what it was he was needed for. Surely it was something he wasn’t truly required for?

No. If it had been something he wasn’t needed for, he wouldn’t have been called back in the first place.

When he had arrived at the keep, he went straight for the training hall as instructed. Cinder passed him in the corridor, her face twisted into an angry scowl as tears began to fall down her face.

It wasn’t until he heard the laughter that Watts learned what he was called for.

There was Tyrian, crying heavily as deranged laughter mixed with Grimm smoke. Hid gauntlets repeatedly slicing at the thin remains of, if Watts had to venture a guess, a newly born Beowolf. The stinger the young man had been so proud of was no longer there.

_Yet another soldier humiliated by the child._

"How pathetic,“ he sighed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small case where he kept his muscle relaxants. Many thought it strange that he carried them with him everywhere. But it was a necessary thing to have on hand.

This was a prime reason as to why.

As the Beowolf finally vanished, Watts walked up behind Tyrian without a sound, gently injecting the medicine into his neck. Tyrian collapsed to the floor, his laughter slowly fading as his yellow gaze flashed violet for half a second.

"Prick,” Tyrian spat. “What did you do to me?”

"Just a muscle relaxant,“ Watts stated bluntly. “Pain gone?”

Tyrian gave him a sneer, mumbling something about the pain easing as Watts proceeded to remove the braces from his colleagues arms.

"You’re lucky I’m around,“ Watts chuckled. "I actually have some ideas on how to fix your tail.”

"Even if you do, it won’t matter,“ Tyrian sighed. "My Queen is quite displeased.”

"She is,“ Watts conceded. "But she wouldn’t have called me back if you weren’t of some value.”

Without waiting for a reply, Watts began to lift Tyrian to his feet, slinging one arm around his shoulders to keep him up. The two of them began to make their way toward the infirmary, with Watts trying not to let show the amount of strain this was putting on him. Despite his height, he wasn’t nearly as strong as his companion.

_The sooner I get him patched up, the sooner I can get back to Haven._

"Let’s get that tail fixed. You have a Maiden to hunt.“


	4. Let it Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow gets called to pick up his lover from the bar.

Oh how things had changed.

Normally the routine would go like this. Shit happened, usually shit with Raven or a really bad argument with whoever decided to pick a fight with him. Sometimes it’d be a very emotional day with Tai and the girls or visiting Summer’s grave. He’d drink the pain away until it was just a numbness in his heart, and Qrow would call for someone to bring him home. It became so normal, he actually had someone on speed dial just for this. That person would pick him up and stay with him, give him some water and talk until Qrow fell asleep on the couch. He’d wake up in the morning curled up with said person in bed, their arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace.

But the last two years Qrow had been avoiding alcohol like the plague. His liver couldn’t keep up anymore, and now that Yang and Ruby were starting at Signal Prep, he really needed to be setting a good example.

So tonight, he hadn’t been the one drinking. And tonight, that person he always called on was the one to call him.

When he arrived at the Crow-Bar, it was close to closing time. Everyone had cleared out, save for the bartender, a kindly gentleman by the name of Markus. He was drying glasses as he nodded to the tired soul in a frumpy green sweater at the end of the bar, who kept their face buried in their arms on the counter.

"Thanks for looking after Ozpin, Mark,“ Qrow sighed. “I’ll take them home.”

"No problem, Qrow.“

It took some coaxing, but he managed to pull Oz away from the counter, grabbing their coat and gently wrapping an arm around their waist so he could carry them to the car.

"I got a call,” Oz mumbled, their speech slurred and laced with the pungent smell of schnapps. “My sister passed away.”

Qrow nearly stumbled as he lowered them into the front seat, taken aback by the news. “I’m so sorry, Oz.”

"Don’t be,“ they huffed. "She was a bitch.” They reached into the coat pocket as Qrow helped with the buckle, pulling out a photograph of a young boy with bright hazel eyes and freckles across his cheeks. “This is Oscar. He’s the same age as Ruby.”

"Sweet kid,“ Qrow replied fondly.

"I’m supposed to pick him up next week. He’s coming to live with me.”

And it was that moment when everything began to click in his head. Something as big as this was certainly something that’d send a lot of people to the bar at two in the morning.

"You’re going to be a great parent, Oz,“ Qrow assured. "I’m sure of it.”

"I’m not ready!“ Ozpin whimpered. "I can’t raise a kid on my own, Qrow. What if he doesn’t like me?”

"He’s going to love you, Ozpin. And you won’t be raising him alone.“

"How do you know?”

"You got me here. I’m with you every step of the way”

Qrow made sure Ozpin was secured before hopping into the driver’s seat. By the time they made it back to the apartment, Oz had passed out, the drinks finally having lulled them to slumber.

Qrow carried them up until they reached the bedroom. Glasses were placed in their case, clothes placed in the hamper, and soon Ozpin was tucked into bed, wearing their favorite pine green pajamas. Qrow curled up beside them, softly kissing their forehead as he pulled the blanket over them.

"It’ll be okay Oz,“ he whispered. “I promise.”


	5. Rose Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby gets a surprise when Yang returns from a long trip.

_**“Hey Ruby! Come here, I wanna show you something!”** _

Ruby looked up from her weapon’s catalogue, rolling her eyes in fond annoyance as she set it down. Yang had just gotten back from her latest trip and probably had a bunch of souvenirs.

 _Where did she go again?_ Ruby wondered. _Oh right, Ireland._

"Coming Yang!“ Straightening her shirt, she skipped out of her room and hurried down to the living room, humming pleasantly as Zwei howled joyfully. The sound of his little feet clicked against the hardwood floor, providing a decent rhythm.

Yang bounced on her toes, Taiyang holding back a chuckle as he worked on preparing dinner. Qrow gave Ruby a pleasant wink, and the room soon went quiet.

"What did you want to show me?”

"Okay,“ Yang said. "Remember how you said you wanted me to get something super cool for you while I was away?”

"Yeah?“

"Well, I got you two things! Here’s the first.”

Ruby watched as Yang threw off her jacket, tossing it to their uncle and drawing an indignant squawk that nearly sent both sisters into hysterics. Ruby noticed Yang was wearing a halter top, allowing the golden dragon wings on her back to be fully visible. Her arms were completely bare, save for the newest addition of body art.

It was a rose made of fire, with her full name delicately written in dark red letters on top of a black banner.

"Tada!“ Yang cheered. "What do you think?”

Ruby’s silver stare widened as she let out a squeal of delight. “That’s the design I made!”

"Yep! Went to the best parlor in Dublin and had it done.“

"And you added my name?”

"Had to credit the artist,“ Yang chuckled. "Now for the other present, and it’s way better than this.”

"How about one of your own?“ Qrow cackled.

"Qrow!” Tai chided.

Ruby looked between them, confused. “What?”

Yang reached into her pocket, pulling out her wallet and removing a design. “I had this one custom made for you. Dad and uncle Qrow said if I could find a design you liked, they’d pay for the tattoo.”

Ruby gingerly took the paper from her sister, examining it closely as tried not to get too excited. It was a golden dragon, much like her father’s, but it had black feathery wings and a necklace of white roses, it’s mouth open to breath a gentle flame.

"If you get this one,“ Yang said, "I’m getting the same, only mine will be a red dragon.”

"It’s perfect!“ Ruby cheered. "Can I get it dad? Can I?”

"Okay, okay,“ Tai chuckled. "Qrow and I will call in an appointment.”

"Thank you!“

The two sisters hugged each other, jumping around in circles.

_Best. Present. Ever._


	6. Replica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.E.N.N.Y. 2.0 struggles with the memories of her previous life.

_“Sal-Salutations.”_

_"I’m combat-bat-bat ready!“_

_"I’m not a real- I’m not a real girl.”_

_"Ru-Ruby!“_

_"I know. But I-I have a plan.”_

Every night. It happened every time she shut down. No matter how many times she tried to stop it. The hazy memories that were recovered from the first. It was a never ending loop.

And yet, for some odd reason she couldn’t explain, she didn’t want it to stop. The images that flickered in and out of the static were comforting to her.

_"Penny!“_

The silver eyed maiden. Ruby was her name. She was her…

No, not hers, she was **_PENNY’S_** friend. Not her friend.

 _I’m 2.0,_ she reminded herself. _I’m the new model. I’m not that Penny._

She had no friends. She is the second artificial being capable of generating an Aura. She was to be a soldier. She was to save the world. There was no time for friends now. No time to be herself.

If she even had a self to be.

The memories made it harder to tell. Was she Penny? Or was she P.E.N.N.Y. 2.0?

And tonight’s dream didn’t help the matter.

_"I’m not real.”_

_No. I’m not real._

_"Of course you are.“_

_Wait. This is different. It’s not the same. It’s clearer. There’s no static._

_”You think just because you’ve got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?“_

She could make out the grey shirt. The black dress with the red rose detailing. That lovely cape. She wanted one just like it. Only in pink, to match her hair bow.

_"You’re not like those things we saw back there. You have a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!”_

_A heart and a soul._

_I have those._

_No, not me. Penny has those…_

_But…I’m Penny too._

Everything was a blur from that point on. She didn’t think of anything besides the memories. The shouts of the guards and the scientists trying to stop her were nothing but white noise. She ignored the calls of her name. She didn’t care about the lab. She didn’t care about her purpose.

She had to leave. She had to find her.

 _Hold on Ruby,_ she thought. _Penny is coming to find you._

_I’m coming to find you._

_I’m Penny. I have a heart and a soul. I’m real._

And as she broke out of the lab, the cold air touching her face, she let out a laugh. She felt happy. She actually felt something pleasant.

 _"I’m Penny Polendina,_ “ she told herself. **_"And I’m going to find my friend.”_**


	7. Mr. Brightside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss wakes up after a one night stand.

When Weiss had woken up that morning she felt…oddly pleasant she had to admit. It felt as if she had been walking on air. Her hair was braided and her clothes lay on the chair by the window.

But not her chair.

Not her window.

_This wasn’t her room._

**_“Jealousy, turning saints into the sea! Turning through sick lullabies!”_ **

Hearing the off pitched singing coming from the kitchen, Weiss got up out of bed and followed the sound, taking note of the patches of pale purple peppering her neck. It wasn’t until she reached the door she realized her legs felt like jello. And that she was wearing a shirt covered in bumblebees.

"What’s going on?“ she mumbled. She tried to remember what had happened the night before.

_Let’s see…my parents are visiting me. I got into a fight with my father, stormed out of the house and I walked to the Crow-Bar._

Weiss turned the corner and stepped into the kitchen, her eyes wide in shock at the sight before her.

Yang was in nothing but her pajama bottoms and an apron. The bottoms were in the same design as the top Weiss was wearing, while the apron was bright pink with the words “Kiss the cook, get dessert” written across it. She was dancing about, pouring syrup on top of pancakes while Blake, who was at the fridge, was singing along to the radio.

**_”Choking on your alibis!_ **   
**_But it’s just the price I pay!_ **   
**_Destiny is calling me-_ **

“Um,” Weiss mumbled. “Good morning.”

The two of them looked up from their musical stupor, smiling brightly as Yang set the pancakes down on the counter.

"Morning sleepy head!“ she giggled, walking over and kissing Weiss right on the lips. “Sleep well?”

"Yes,“ Weiss stammered, slowly coming to her senses.

_That’s right. I ran into Yang and Blake at the bar. And I drove them back. And we…_

_Oh my._

"Thanks for driving us back last night,” Blake said gratefully, kissing Weiss on the cheek as she handed Yang the berries.

"We weren’t that tipsy” Yang shrugged. “But better safe than sorry.” She gave her metal arm a light pat. “So, hungry?”

"Sure,“ Weiss sighed.

"What’re you hungry for?” Blake asked. “We’ve got pancakes, cereal, waffles-”

"How about you?“

The room went dead quiet, save for the music. The three of them stared at each other in shock as Weiss realized what she said.

Luckily, the tension was cut by the boisterous laughter from Yang. “Bold! I like it!”

"Oh god,“ Blake groaned, hiding behind her hair in embarrassment. Though it was clear she was trying not to laugh as well.

Weiss felt herself relax, smirking as she tried to play coy. "See Yang? I can make jokes too.”

"Well, I want to hear more of them for tomorrow night,“ Yang hummed. "You up for a dinner date night in?”

Weiss nodded, getting an idea. “How about at my house? Would that be okay?”

"Are you sure your dad would be okay with it?“ Blake asked. "He’s visiting isn’t he?”

"He’ll have to be,“ Weiss hummed. "My house, my rules. Just…can you both do me a favor?”

Blake and Yang looked between each other, eyebrows raised and interest piqued as they asked in unison, “Favor?”

"I kind of,“ Weiss mumbled, "I kind of told him I liked girls and he said I’m just going through a phase. Can you both pretend to be my girlfriends?”

Before she new it, two pairs of arms were wrapping around her, and a pair of lips brushed her neck.

"Why pretend?“ Blake asked softly.

"There’s plenty of room,” Yang agreed. “You wouldn’t mind would you?”

Weiss let out a content hum as she buried her face in their shoulders.

"Sounds perfect.“


	8. Praying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Velvet prepare for a birthday campaign, but something is troubling the former.

She didn’t expect to see his face again.

When Weiss turned on the news that evening, the weather was just wrapping up. The reporter was talking about the ongoing search for Jacques Schnee.

_"The CEO of Schnee Corp is wanted on many charges, including money laundering, tax evasion, and-“_

She didn’t bother to keep listening. Weiss changed flipped through the stations until it landed on one of the animation networks. There were people in red and blue armor talking about some kind of nonsense. That was good. That was what she needed.

"What’s the word again?” she hummed. “Meaningless talk and nonsense?”

"Malarkey,“ replied a voice as a grocery bag hit the table. "Everything ready for tonight?”

"Almost, Velvet,“ Weiss giggled. "Just have to make the cake. What does Fox like for filling again?”

"Caramel.“ Velvet began pulling out the eggs, glancing over at the television with a confused expression. "I thought you didn’t like RvB.”

Weiss gave a shrug, heading to the rack to grab their aprons. “It’s grown on me. And besides, better than the news.”

Velvet gave a slight nod, helping pull Weiss’ hair into a hairnet. “They talking about your dad again?”

"Yes.“

"I’m sorry.”

"Don’t be. I hope he spends his time thinking about how much of an ass he was.“

Her friend simply nodded, and soon the two of them were ready to bake. They had to hurry if they were going to have time to set up the dungeon. Weiss worked on the batter, being very careful to follow Velvet’s instructions to the letter.

But her mind still wandered.

"Weiss, careful! You’re going to spill!”

"Sorry!“ Weiss managed to recover just in time.

"Set it down,” Velvet said calmly, gesturing for Weiss to have a seat. “Something is troubling you.”

Weiss sat down, keeping her eyes averted. “Is it…is it bad I’m hoping he comes back?”

Velvet sat beside her, lightly taking Weiss’ hand in her own. “What do you mean?”

"I hate him,“ Weiss seethed. "I hate that man more than anything. He made life hell for my mother. For my sister, my brother. For me. I want nothing to do with him and I’m glad he’s not here anymore.

But…”

"But?“

"I still want him to come back. Not back in my life, god not that. If he did, I’d probably kill him. I just…I want him to face what he did to everyone. I want him in prison. I want…” Her voice drifted off, unsure how to finish that thought.

"Closure?“ Velvet offered?

"Exactly!” Weiss bit her lower lip, finally bringing herself to make eye contact. “Is that…weird?”

Velvet shook her head, giving Weiss’ hand a soft squeeze. “Your dad is an abusive criminal. He tormented you and your family for years. It’s not strange to want to see him pay for what he did.” She gently pulled Weiss into a hug, letting her friend bury her face in her shoulder. “You’re not weird for thinking that, Weiss. Lots of people do.”

"Sure feels like I am though,“ Weiss mumbled.

"You’re not,” Velvet assured. “You’re a strong, independent, intelligent woman. You’ve finally overcome that part of your life. And the fact that you’re talking about how this is making you feel?” She lifted a hand, gently brushing away the tears that were spilling from Weiss’ soft blue eyes. “You’ve come a long way from the snooty, distant rich kid I knew in high school.”

Weiss managed a small smile. “You really think so?”

"I do. Everyone does.“

Weiss hugged her tightly, letting out a shaky breath as they sat there in silence for a few moments more.

"Come on,” Velvet hummed. “Let’s finish setting up. It’s your turn for DM, remember?”

"Okay,“ Weiss muttered bashfully. "And…can I have that number for the counselor you and Blake go to?”

Velvet smiled brightly, helping her up from the table. “Sure. I’ll help you set up an appointment too.”

"Thank you Velvet.“

Weiss didn’t dwell on the thoughts of her father for the rest of the night. She spent the night with her friends slaying monsters in the dungeon.

And when she fell asleep that night, the monsters of the past didn’t haunt her.


	9. Confident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet gains some confidence with the help of her significant others.

Junior year at Beacon High. First time she’d ever been asked to go to a dance for a date. She’d never expected to be asked by one person, let alone by three. It was exciting shopping for a dress, doing her makeup, getting dinner. It was everything she ever wanted.

But as the car pulled up to the school, she began to feel nervous.

_“I’m not ready.”_

_"You can do this.“_

_"Just stand tall. We’ve got this.”_

_"We’re here with you.“_

_"Just relax and the moment your song starts, show them what you got.”_

Velvet took a deep breath, pulling her hair into the side ponytail before following her team out to the dance floor. They’d spent a week preparing. All of them were dressed to match. Dark brown suits for Fox and Yatsuhashi, with a burnt orange and pine green tie respectively. Coco wore her favorite dress, chocolate brown silk that only had the right sleeve, the left sleeve replaced with a similarly colored glove, and a gold chain belt and matching shoes to round up the number. Velvet was dressed similarly, only her dress was a halter with a pair of matching gloves.

They were dressed to the nines.

It’d be a shame to let it go to waste, right?

The music blared through the air, and most students began to clear a way once someone noticed Coco. They moved to the beat, shoulder back in an attempt to show confidence.

There were gasps, whispers as everyone realized Velvet was there. She’d always been unnoticed, unless it was the local troublemakers pulling on her hair.

"Relax,“ Fox assured. “Just think murder, and walk. You got this.”

Velvet smiled, gently taking his hand as they made it to the center of the floor. Everyone had made a circle around them to watch. The music switched to the song they’d danced to for weeks. In no time at all, the group was paired off.

 _Sidestep,_ Velvet repeated mentally. _Step one, two, two three. Twirl and pass Fox to Coco._

Soon they fell into a rhythm, alternating pairs until about halfway through.

_Fall into line. Kick step. Kick step. Body roll. Fox’s solo move._

The entire gymnasium was speechless. Out of the corner of her eye, Velvet caught Yatsu and Coco smiling fondly at her, with Yatsu giving a her a wink.

_That’s my cue!_

Velvet stepped forward and spun, clapping her hands once and transitioning into a jump. She closed her eyes and fell into the beat, hearing the sound of some of the underclassmen cheering her name as she kick flipped back into the line.

_Front kick. Body roll. Spin._

Velvet felt herself beaming as they paired off again. Yatsuhashi twirled her around as he pulled her close, dipping her slightly. She reached one hand behind her, lacing fingers with Coco as the music began to decrescendo.

The song came to a close, and they held their poses for a solid minute. Silence was filled with only the sound of panting from the four dancers. Glancing at her partners, Velvet saw they were all red in the face, with Fox sweating slightly.

But the looks of joy on their faces was breathtaking.

The students erupted in boisterous applause as they stood up straight. Hand in hand, they took a bow before heading over to the punchbowl.

"That was awesome!“ Coco squealed. "You were so great Velvet!”

"Well done!“ Fox praised.

"Spectacular,” Yatsuhashi agreed.

"That was so much fun!“ Velvet giggled. "I’ve never felt more alive! I mean…this feeling is just…Augh, I’ve never felt anything like it!”

"That’s confidence,“ Fox chuckled.

"It’s a nice look on you too!” Coco cheered.

Velvet let out a contented sigh as they sat down with their drinks, leaning against him as she regained control of her breathing. Yatsuhashi draped an arm around the two of them on her left, while Coco snuggled up on her right.

_Best night ever._


	10. Paper Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up to find James gone.

When Qrow woke up that morning, he felt cold. The space in the bed beside him was empty. The lights were still low, and the curtains drawn tightly shut. He expected the last night in the dorm room to be a numbing experience.

But he didn’t expect it to be a lonely one.

"James?“ he grumbled. "Where are you?”

Getting up, he noticed a lot of James’ possessions were gone. The table that had their drinks on it the night before was cleared, save for a note with his name on it.

Hesitantly, he picked it up and read it aloud.

 _“My dear Qrow,_ ” he read. _“I tried to wake you, but you were exhausted so I let you sleep. I want to say thank you. These past four years have been some of the best moments in my entire life. But looking back, I’m thinking that we’re not good fit for each other. So I’m afraid I must say goodbye. By the time you read this, I’ll most likely be gone. I wish you every happiness and a bright future. Farewell, James”_

In that moment everything seemed to turn grey. He glanced around the room, his red stare drinking in the patches that marked where photographs once hung. The closet was empty of James’ wardrobe.

All of it. Gone. No trace of him remained.

_We’re not…a good fit?_

_Not even a proper goodbye?_

_No…no it can’t end like this!_

Dropping the note, Qrow ran out of the room. He didn’t care if he was still in his shorts and slippers.

He ran.

He had to find James.

"Morning Branwen!“ called another student as he ran past.

"Bart!” Qrow screeched, skidding to a halt and turning around. “Ironwood. Have you seen him?”

"He said he was heading to the train station off Main St.,“ Bart said rapidly. "Something about an eleven am to-”

"Great! What time is it?“

"Ten.”

_I only have an hour!_

Turning on his heel, Qrow hurried out of the and headed to the station. His arms flew back and forth in time with his legs, giving those who saw him a look of confusion. There were even a few whispers that were impressed with his speed.

But he didn’t focus on those.

_James, please don’t be gone! Please don’t be gone! Not yet!_

The station was nearly an hour away from the school when walking, but it was better than attempting to catch the bus. Accounting for traffic and stops, it was better to just run. And his sprint was rather impressive.

He made it there in forty minutes.

_Way faster than the bus._

People were gawking at him as he ran up to the directory, trying to find the list of trains heading out. Five of them were going to leave at eleven.

"The 115, 214, 322, 61, and the 731,“ he panted. "He’s got to be on one of those.”

_But which one?! Dammit I should have asked!_

He started at the 61 and worked his way up. He asked around, even asking for help from the customer service desk. They didn’t help much since Qrow wasn’t a blood relative. Something about regulations and other things he didn’t care about.

So he ended up using what he knew of James and process of elimination to figure out where he was. He found out that the 61 and the 115 were supposed to leave for the same destination but were delayed due to construction on the bridges en route, which gave him a little time to check both platforms thoroughly.

James wasn’t on either.

He ran for 214, only to discover it was a private train for Merlot Industries.

That left two.

And time was running out.

_Only three minutes left. I have to pick one!_

Qrow bit his lip and ran to the platform for 731. The platform was nearly empty by the time he reached it, filled only with those who stayed to wave farewell to loved ones on board.

"James?!“ Qrow called. "James, where are you?!” Scanning the windows, he finally found him in the car near the end of the train by the window. “James!”

James’ head snapped up and their eyes met just as the whistle blew. He had a sorrowful grin on his face, and his eyes were full of tears.

"James!“ Qrow scream, trying to keep up with the train as it pulled out of the station. "James come back!”

But James simply shook his head, giving him a sad wave as Qrow reached the end of the platform. And his shoulders were shaking. Was he laughing? Or was he trying to stay calm?

 ** _"JAMES!“_** Qrow cried, his own tears streaming down his cheeks. "James…”

The train quickly faded away, and Qrow was frozen in place as the love of his life vanished from his sight.


	11. So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has an unexpected visitor in the public gardens in Mistral.

She wasn’t supposed to be there.

She was supposed to be at home. On Patch, safe and sound. Not here in Mistral.

But there was no mistaking that mane of pure sunshine slowing in the daylight. Those lavender eyes that would flash crimson in anger. That bike from which their team attack was named.

Yang wasn’t supposed to be here.

And Blake didn’t know how to react as she walked over to her from where she parked.

"Hey,“ Yang said softly, almost distantly. "Mind if I join you?”

Blake felt herself swallow heard. “Y-Yang…Of course. G-Go ahead…”

Yang took a seat beside her on the bench, her eyes focused on the flowers surrounding them. “Nice park.”

"Yeah,“ Blake mumbled. "I…I like to come here sometimes. It’s a nice reading spot.”

"I can tell.“

The silence filled the space between them. Blake couldn’t find the words. There was so much she wanted to say. So much she wanted to tell her. Blake wanted to apologize for leaving the way she did.

She wanted to apologize for what happened during the Tournament with the accusations.

She wanted to apologize for what happened with Adam.

"Yang-” she started.

"Don’t,“ Yang gently interjected, lightly taking Blake’s hand in hers. "Just enjoy the flowers for a bit.”

She was taken aback, but Blake simply nodded in agreement and allowed herself to enjoy the look of the garden. There were plants from all across the world here. It was a magnificent sight to behold.

The two of them remained still for what felt like years, and for the first time in ages, Blake began to feel at peace.

"So,“ Yang sighed. "Ruby is in town. And if I had to guess, Weiss is probably locked up back in Atlas…We could all meet up and get the team back together…”

Blake felt a slight pain in her chest as she fought back the tears. “I can’t yet, Yang…I still have something I have to do…I’m not ready to come back.”

"But you will someday?“

A gentle smile crawled across her cheeks. "Someday. Soon hopefully, if all goes well.”

"Okay.“

Without another word, Yang stood up, releasing her grip on her partner’s hand as she did so. Her eyes glanced over to a patch of violet flowers nearby.

Blake watched as Yang walked over to pluck a bloom from the patch, her amber gaze wide in surprise as Yang handed her the soft lavender tulip. "Yang-”

"Until we meet again, Blake.“

Without another word, Yang hurried off to the Bumblebee, slipping on her helmet and riding off into the sunset to find her sister.

Blake watched her go, the feeling of fear and despair she had been hiding having completely flowed away.

"Be safe Yang,” she whispered fondly. “I’ll see you again soon.”


	12. I am Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finally says goodbye to Penny.

It’d been almost a month since they made it to Anima. The road ahead was long, and the Grimm were plentiful. That night, as Jaune and Nora talked about Pyrrha by the campfire while Ren prepared dinner, Ruby offered to check the perimeter. They told her she should rest, but Ruby declined. She didn’t mind doing guard duty. It gave her a chance to relax mentally. There wasn’t much to think about when she was by herself with a goal.

So she left them to tend the campsite, holding Crescent Rose in its gun pose. The forest in this area was really thick, but not that hard to navigate. If there were a bit more mountain around, this wouldn’t be that bad of a place start a small village.

"Maybe in the trees,“ Ruby hummed to herself. "These kind of trees could hold people. It’d be pretty cool, right Penny?”

She wasn’t there. Ruby knew this too well. Penny was gone, and she was never coming back.

But that didn’t stop her from talking to her friend. It helped keep her grounded. And sometimes, if she focused, she could imagine Penny’s voice replying to her.

_“These trees would make a wonderful home, Ruby!”_

"Yeah!“ Ruby giggled. "And we could have little bridges connecting the branches, and a kind of green house near the roof.”

_“Sen-sational!”_

"I think you’ll love it here Penny.“

_"Ruby? Why are you crying?”_

Ruby froze in place, lifting her hand to dry her eyes. She hadn’t cried since the day she woke up back at Patch. She couldn’t start now.

"It’s nothing Penny,“ she whispered. "Just thinking how awesome this would be as a home for us.”

_"You and me?“_

"Yeah. You and me. We can live here when we’re not saving the world. You, me, and the house in the tree.”

_“Oh, that sounds wonderful!”_

"I know right?! And we can bake cookies and snuggle under the blankets to watch the stars and kiss each other goodnight and…and…“

 _No,_ she realized. They couldn’t do that.

Penny was gone.

Suddenly everything started to flood back. The memory of Mercury in the hallway. Emerald in the stands. Pyrrha stumbling back as Penny…

And then the arrow…

_No! Don’t think about it Ruby! You can’t do this right now! There’s no time to mourn! You have a mission! You can mourn later!_

Slowly, it overtook. The numbness she forced upon her heart anytime she thought back to that night. Thought of Penny’s demise. She couldn’t focus on it anymore.

Not when they were close to Mistral.

At least, Ruby hopes they’re close.

"Penny?” she whimpered. “I’m afraid I have to leave you here, okay? Can you wait for me?”

_“Where are you going?”_

"I’ve got to save the world. You…you aren’t able to anymore, so I’m going to do it for you. You need to rest now Penny.“

_"Can’t I come with you?”_

Ruby took a deep breath, closing her eyes and letting her voice lower to a solemn tone.

"No Penny. I’m afraid not. Where I’m going you can’t follow. But I’ll see you soon, I promise. You rest, okay?“

_"Okay Ruby. I’ll rest. Come back safely okay? I love you.”_

Ruby bit her lip, suppressing the urge to break down.

"I love you too, Penny.“

With a shaky breath, Ruby continued on her way, making sure everything was clear and that her face was presentable before returning to camp.

There was a long journey ahead


	13. Tragedy + Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week protecting the city, two heroes have a friendly race.

The wind blew gently through her hair as she sat on the edge of the roof. Her mask rested beside her, the breeze feeling soothing on her cheeks. It’d been a rough week there in Atlas, but nothing that Myrtenaster couldn’t handle.

But for Weiss Schnee? Sometimes she needed a breather.

"This city is too big to protect on my own,“ she whispered.

_"Then why not join us?”_

Weiss instinctively threw her mask back on, a giant snowflake appearing behind her and she stood, sword drawn. Her combat skirt fluttered in the wind, the glyphs glowing softly on her sleeves. She was ready for the defense.

"Relax,“ came the soothing voice. Slowly from the shadows a woman around her age appeared, the belts on her leather jacket clinking softly with every movement. "I’m not here to hurt you Myrtenaster…Or should I say Weiss Schnee? Heiress to the Schnee Corporation?”

"Who are you?“ Weiss demanded.

"Gambol Shroud,” the woman replied, slowly removing the feline mask from her face. “But most people know me as Blake.”

The amber eyes that glowed in the moonlight looked familiar to Weiss. She’d seen them before, somewhere.

_But where?_

"What do you want Blake?“

"I’m putting together a team,” she explained. “You heard of Crescent Rose and Ember Celica? They’re part of it.”

"A team?“

"Yeah. To take on the White Fang.”

Weiss felt her blood run cold. “I’m not exactly on good terms with them outside of my night work, let alone here. I’m not sure I’m interested.”

"I figured you’d say that.“ Blake put her mask back on, smiling fondly. "Care to race me, then?”

_A race? Is she kidding me right now?_

"You win,“ Blake elaborated, "And I’ll drop the subject and respect your decision. But if I win, you join the team. Deal?”

Weiss thought it over. It seemed like a decent wager. No one in the world could keep up with her Glyphs. This would be a piece of cake.

"Very well,“ she agreed. "First to reach the Ironwood Industries roof wins.”

"Perfect. On three.“

"Right. One, two- ** _HEY!”_**

Blake threw her sword, using the ribbon to swing in the direction of the finish line once it made contact. Weiss snapped her fingers and created a bridge, using the projecting snowflake to send her gliding forward.

"Cheater!“ she called as she took the lead. Turning left, she saw that Blake had gotten ahead.

"Not cheating!” Blake said. “Just really need to win. No holds barred you understand.”

_Is that so?_

Weiss turned the chamber on her sword and pulled the trigger near the base, sending a flurry of snow towards her competitor, only to see her dash forward, leaving a clone of herself to take the hit.

"So that’s your game!“ Weiss giggled.

Wait. _Giggling?_

"Catch me if you can, Ice Queen!”

**_"Hey!“_ **

Weiss felt herself beaming as they raced onward, taking turn shooting non-lethal projectiles at each other. It was a good thing the people of Atlas were oblivious to everything, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to enjoy their fun.

Soon they approached the ninety story building of Ironwood industries. Blake hopped from ledge to ledge, quickly climbing the side of the building with cat-like reflexes. Weiss let her go on ahead, just for a bit. She had to set up her launch pad.

When Blake was about ten flights away, Weiss shot forward, zooming right past Blake with a loud squeal of joy. She reached the top just a half second before her competitor.

"Congrats,” Blake panted. “That was impressive.”

"Thank you,“ Weiss snorted. "I do my best.”

"Did you just snort?“

"Shut up!”

The two of them fell on their backs, laughing hysterically as they attempted to catch their breath.

"Looks like it’ll be a team of three,“ Blake sighed.

Weiss glanced over at her, giving Blake a playful smirk. "The deal was you’d respect any decision I make if I won, remember?”

"I know-“

"I’ll join the team.”

Blake sat bolt upright, eyes wide in surprise. “Really?!”

"Yes,“ Weiss affirmed. "On one condition.”

"Condition?“

"You. Me. Dinner at the Simple Wok tomorrow night. You game?”

Blake’s smile grew, causing Weiss to wonder if she were about to lose her jaw. “Does six work for you?”

Weiss let out a gentle titter, feeling her heart rate begin to slow down.

"Sounds perfect.“


	14. Bubbly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang receives a surprise.

The sound of the waves were always soothing to him. Taiyang had always wanted to vacation by a tropical beach, just him and the love of his life. Summer and Raven were more of the backwoods camping types, and between work and the kids he never had the time to plan a nice trip for just the adults.

That is, not until recently.

He didn’t know how he managed it, but James managed to arrange for the girls to stay with Qrow for a whole month. All expenses were covered, and the destinations were breathtaking.

And sitting on that little bench outside the beach hut they rented was icing on the cake.

It was more than he ever hoped for. Better than a dream.

_But something’s missing._

**_“I’ve been awake for a while now_ **   
**_You’ve got me feelin’ like a child now-”_ **

The sound of a guitar filled his ears as he turned his attention to the doorway. James was leaning against the wall, wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks and a white undershirt. His metal hand strummed across the strings as he sang Tai’s favorite song.

"When did you learn to play?“ Taiyang chuckled, feeling his ears burning.

James merely winked and slowly walked over, continuing the lyrics.

**_“They start in my toes_ **   
**_Make me crinkle my nose_ **   
**_Wherever it goes_ **   
**_I always know-_ **

Tai found himself clapping along, humming softly as he drank in the soft silken tones of his lover’s voice.

**_”I’ve been asleep for a while now_ **   
**_You tuck me in just like a child now_ **   
**_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_ **   
**_I’m comfortable enough to feel your warmth ”_ **

James slowly set down the guitar, not missing a beat.

**_"It starts in my soul_ **   
**_And I lose all control_ **   
**_When you kiss my nose_ **   
**_The feeling shows-“_ **

Taiyang watched as James slowly dropped onto one knee, and his smiles faded to a look of wonder.

**_“Cause you make me smile,_ **   
**_Baby, just take your time_ **   
**_Now holdin’ me tight-”_ **

James reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small orange ring box. His ears were turning a bright pink from nerves.

**_“Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_ **   
**_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go-”_ **

Taiyang’s hands flew to his face, tears burning at the back of his eyes.

_How long has he been planning this?_

**_"Wherever you go_ **   
**_I always know_ **   
**_'Cause you make me smile_ **   
**_Even just for a while…“_ **

James slowly opened the ring box, his hands shaking just enough for Tai to see.

"Tai,” he said softly. “These last few years have been the best times of my life. Being with you, seeing you smile at the little wonders around you, feeling your heartbeat in time with mine. Those long talks well into the night, and the soft kisses in the morning…anything and everything you do makes me fall in love with you all over again. Every day. All the time.”

"James…“

"I love you, Taiyang Xiao Long. Will you marry me?”

And that was enough to send the tears spilling over.

"Yes,“ Tai whispered, nodding his head rapidly as James slipped the silver band on his finger. He took half a second to see the brilliant topaz gem sparkle from his hand before throwing his arms around his fiancé.

 _Fiancé._ That sounded so perfect on the tip of the tongue.

"I love you, Tai.” James stammered, hugging him tightly.

Tai placed a soft kiss on his cheek, smiling as the metallic fingers gently glided through his hair.

"I love you too, James.“


	15. Tír na nÓg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune and Pyrrha reunite. But it's not all happiness and peace.

It was warm. There was a gentle breeze drifting through the branches of the mighty willow above him. There were soothing fingers running through his hair, and vibrant green eyes staring down at him lovingly from beneath crimson bangs. His head was resting on someone’s lap.

"Hello again,“ came the cheerful voice. “It’s been a while Jaune.”

"Pyrrha?“ he muttered groggily. "Is that you?”

"It is.“

"But then…”

Jaune sat bolt upright, taking in everything fast enough to cause whiplash. Instead of his armor and favorite hoodie, he was in robes the color of moonlight, lined with a golden trim. Pyrrha was wearing a beautiful red dress adorned with golden jewelry . This wasn’t the forests on Anima. Nor the Emerald Forest or Forever Fall. Wherever he was, it was calming. Soothing.

"What happened?“ he asked her. "Where am I?”

"This is…“ She paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "I suppose you could call it the afterlife.”

"Afterlife?!“ Jaune looked at his hands, his body, the world around him. "I’m dead?!”

Pyrrha nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry.”

He died.

 _Well…of course I did. I’d have to if I’m speaking to Pyrrha._ He gave her a saddened grin, his brows furrowed in disbelief. “You’re really here.”

"I am,“ Pyrrha affirmed. "I’ve missed you all so much.”

"We’ve missed you too Pyrrha. We still do. Every single day.“

The two of them curled up beneath the tree and talked, with Jaune holding Pyrrha in his lap as she rested her head against his shoulder. She told him all about the otherworldly forest she now called home, and how she was the only one for a very long time. How lonely she was beginning to feel on her own.

Jaune told her all about how Nora and Ruby had gotten close over the course of their travels. How Ren dealt the final blow to the Nucklavee in Kuroyuri. Everything he could think of that she needed to know. That she should have been there to see.

"It sounds like quite the adventure,” she sighed. “I wish I could have been there to fight by your side…”

"I wish you were there too,“ he muttered, kissing her forehead. "But…we’re together now. That’s what matters, right?”

"Right.“

**_"JAUNE!”_ **

The two of them looked ahead as the sky began to darken. The wings picked up, and through he leaves a flickering image appeared before them.

Ren was leaning against Crocea Mors in order to stay upright, a large gash over his left eye and his face covered in blood and grime. Nora’s Aura was flickering as she shot grenade after grenade at an incoming horde. There were sights of fire and ice swirling around.

But the most haunting image was that of the little hunter in a rose red hood, silver eyes streaming with tears as she knelt beside his barely breathing husk. Wisps of light flickered from the corners of her eyes, very similarly they realized, to Cinder after Amber’s passing.

 _"Jaune please!“_ Ruby cried as she shook his body. _"Please don’t die! No, no, no! Please come back! I can’t be too late! Not again!”_

 _"Jaune!“_ Ren begged. _"Please wake up!”_

Nora went to reload, her eyes red and puffy as she glanced over her shoulder. “ _Dammit Arc, you better fucking wake up!”_

"They need me,“ Jaune whispered as they stood. "I need to head back-”

"No!“ Pyrrha cried, grabbing his hand. "Jaune don’t! There’s no point! You’ll just die again!”

"But I’m not dead yet!“ he insisted. "See?! I’m still breathing! I have to go back!”

"Jaune, please!“

Jaune turned his full attention to her, gently cupping her face in his hands as he bit back the urge to cry. She’d been waiting here so long for someone to come for her.

"Pyrrha, tell me,” he whispered. “Do you believe in Destiny?”

Pyrrha’s eyes welled up as she gently caressed his cheek, nodding slightly.

"Someone very important to me taught me a thing or two about it,“ he sighed fondly. "And I learned a thing or two more from the others…I know what My Destiny is, Pyrrha…And I need to go back to fulfill it…”

Pyrrha nodded, a heartbroken smile on her face.

"Okay…you go back…and don’t come back here until you’ve reached your Destiny. Promise?“

"I promise.”

With one last breath, they shared a brief kiss, and Jaune made his way back toward the flickering image of his friends in the world of the living. Pyrrha watched him leave, praying for all of them to live.

"Please,“ she whispered. "Live the life I can’t be there to see. I want to hear all about it when it’s time to say hello again.”

Jaune vanished from the afterlife, and the weather returned to the blissful serenity it had been since she arrived.

"I love you all. I’ll see you soon.“


	16. Count on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby helps Penny move into the dorms.

_“Thank you for helping me unpack Ruby.”_

_"No problem Penny! I’m so glad you’ll be starting the new semester here!“_

It was a miracle. She still couldn’t believe it. Somehow, someway, she managed to get the financial aid to enroll at Beacon with Ruby. And they were going to be right across the hall from each other!

The two of them collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the Achieve Men poster on the wall beside the Total Annihilation collages. The other walls were still rather bare, but that’d change in time.

"So we have the game system set up,” Ruby giggled. “The books on the shelves, desk neat and tidy, and the bean bag chair and love seat should be here tomorrow.”

"Sen-Sational!“ Penny sighed. "Classes start in two weeks?”

"Yep! I’ve got history with Oobleck three times a week at 9:00am, and then mathematics with Goodwitch at noon.“

"I have Oobleck’s morning class too! We can work on the homework together!”

"Awesome! Study dates!!!“

Penny felt her face burning when Ruby said that word. Date. She’d heard it all through high school. She’d heard about people having dates, and was even asked out for them a few times but politely declined.

There was only one person she wanted to date.

"Hey Ruby?”

Ruby turned on her side, smiling as she rested her head on her left arm. “Sup, Penny?”

 _This is a bad idea,_ she told herself. _But I won’t know if I don’t try._

"May I kiss you?“

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Neither of them said a word. They just stared at each other, faces red from embarrassment and shock. Neither could turn away from the other.

It wasn’t until after a solid minute that Ruby managed a small "yes”, and leaned forward.

Penny leaned up, closing her eyes as their lips met. It wasn’t anything overly grand. The contact was gentle, almost nonexistent if she didn’t know any better. And yet, there was a warmth that felt welcomed. It felt right.

After a moment, Ruby pulled back, and the two of them stared at each other, eyes half hooded on content.

"Um,“ Ruby stuttered. "I’m guessing you…um…”

"Yeah,“ Penny muttered. "You too?”

"Mh-hm.“

Ruby let out a soft giggle as she curled up beside her, with Penny lightly draping an arm around her. Penny liked that they both could tell what the other was thinking.

That was one of the things she adored about Ruby.

"So,” Penny sighed. “Does this mean we go steady now?”

"I’m not sure, actually,“ Ruby laughed nervously. "I’ve never actually dated anyone before.”

"Me neither.“

"Maybe Yang can give us pointers. She’s been on lots of dates, and she’s currently dating people.”

"Sounds good,“ Penny said, stifling a yawn. "After a nap, let’s ask her.”

"Sounds good.“ Ruby let out small squeak. She always squeaked when she yawned, Penny thought it was cute. "I read somewhere that naps are a good date idea. This can be our first if you’d like.”

"Sensational.“

The two of them snuggled close, drifting off to sleep as the pain from the move in settled into their bones.

 _The perfect end to a perfect day,_ Penny thought.


	17. Rolling in the Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder leaves.

She didn’t look back walking out of the office that night. Cinder kept her head high, shoulders squared and determined. She had better things to do than stand there and be treated like a child.

 _“We don’t even know who the Winter Maiden is,”_ they said. _“Finding her isn’t an easy task.”_

And so she searched, discovering that the Winter Maiden had grown well into old age and lived alone in Mistral, currently in the care of doctors. Cinder reported back, receiving praise from most of the others for her efforts.

 _“You don’t even know her,”_ they said. “ _You’ll most likely not be in her final thoughts.”_

And so Cinder volunteered to visit her in the hospital. She grew close with the elderly woman hooked up to the heart monitors and IVs. She started to feel as though she were the mother she never had.

 _“People will come after you,”_ they had told her. _“And you don’t know how to fight.”_

So she trained herself. She learned how to fight, how to hold her own. Cinder was more capable of holding her own against Ozpin in a training session. She could take down hundreds of Grimm without breaking a sweat.

She had worked so hard to do it. She was going to be the next Maiden. Ozpin would have a Maiden as part of their inner circle. With her skills, she’d be able to find the others. They’d be able to protect them. She’d finally have the power to make change.

She’d be able to stand by their side as an equal.

But it wasn’t meant to be.

The day she was called into the office, it took everything not to break down in tears. The Winter Maiden had passed away in the middle of the night.

And the last person in her thoughts was Ozpin.

"I’d gone to see her,“ they said. "I’m sorry Cinder. I know you two had grown close.”

She still couldn’t believe this. “Why did you go see her?”

Ozpin didn’t answer.

They didn’t have to.

"You said it was okay,“ she stammered. "You said that you were fine if I became the Winter Maiden. You said that wouldn’t change anything!”

"Cinder-“

"You said you would be there and help me through it! You said that we were in this together!”

"We are-“

"But you don’t trust me!”

The room went silent, and Ozpin looked to the floor, their eyes heavy with regret.

"I didn’t want to lose you,“ they whispered.

Cinder scowled, turning on her heel to walk to the elevator.

"You didn’t want to lose me,” she scoffed. “Well…now you have.”

Cinder took the elevator down, and walked out of the building.

And she never looked back.


	18. Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's had a rough week. Luckily Junior has a solution.

The bar was empty that night when Roman sat down at the counter, tossing his coat onto an empty stool. He didn’t mind. After the week he had, he needed a moment of peace.

So he sat there and downed a few of the stronger cocktails on the menu, enjoying the fruity burn on his throat with every sip. Junior watched as Roman finished off the fifth one for the night, deciding to cut him off there.

 _Good old Hei,_ he thought. _Knows when to stop a guy._

"You okay, Ro?“ Junior asked.

"I’m alright,” Roman sighed, setting his hat on the counter. “Just tired. Been a long week.”

"I can imagine…“ Junior came out from behind the counter, holding out his hand. "You up for a dance?”

Roman raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. “I thought you didn’t like dancing.”

"But you do.“

Roman couldn’t argue with that. He took Junior’s hand and let him lead the two of them to the center of the floor. There wasn’t any music, but that was fine. Roman could always imagine the music.

Junior placed one hand on Roman’s waist, holding the other in his hand and pulled him close. Roman’s free hand rested on his shoulder, and the two moved to a slow beat. It wasn’t anything flashy. They didn’t need that. Just a slight rock back and forth, like branches in the wind.

"Been awhile since we’ve had a chance to be this close.”

"Yeah,“ Junior agreed. "Work and such.”

"Yep.“

Roman let his head rest against Junior’s chest, smiling as the grizzly chin came to rest on top. The heartbeat in his ears was soothing, helping melt all the stress from the last week from his muscles.

Roman closed his eyes, letting himself revel in the serenity. Junior started to softly hum, the low tone vibrating down and sending a soft tingle to his toes.

Roman wanted to say the line. Those three little words that made him shiver with delight to hear either of them say. But the moment was far too perfect for him to say it.

He wanted to say it.

But the feeling of a pair of lips on his forehead assured him he didn’t have to.


	19. Light of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake goes to the book signing of her favorite author. Walks out with a date.

There was a sort of solace in being in a very small fan base. It was nice to be part of a community that wasn’t that big in your own home. It made for interesting conversations with strangers.

And best of all, you got to be one of the first in line at a rare author’s meet and greet.

That was what brought Blake to Tukson’s Book Trade that day. One of her favorite authors had come to town and was doing a signing, giving everyone who attended an early copy of their third book in the series.

She wanted to meet them and have her first edition of the first book signed.

And she wasn’t the only one it appeared. Several students from the local college had shown up as well. There was a guy with a pink streak in his hair that she recognized from the culinary arts department talking with the blue haired member of the school’s basketball team as they waited in line. There was the president of the student counsel, the captain of the school’s triathlon team, and if she wasn’t mistaken, even her history and biology teacher had come to attend.

But the person who stood out to her the most was the short, silver eyed cosplayer standing in front of her.

"Hey,“ Blake greeted. "Cool costume.”

The girl looked up at her, smiling brightly as she lowered the hood on her cape. “Thanks! I made it myself!”

"Impressive,“ she held out her hand in greeting. "I’m Blake. I’m a law major at Beacon.”

"Ruby,“ the girl greeted, shaking her hand. "I’m majoring in engineering there, but I’m also getting a minor in fashion.” She glanced down, eyes wide in wonder as she saw the book in Blake’s hand. “Is that the first edition of Red Like Roses?!”

"Yeah. I’ve been reading the series since it first came out. I’d been following the author’s short works for a while before that.“

"There’s a lot I still need to read. I only just got into the books recently, thanks to my uncle. I really wanted to meet the author.”

"I have all the books they’ve written back at my dorm. If you want, you can come by and read them.“

"Really?!”

The two of them talked a bit more, both looking up occasionally to see the line moving forward. They talked about the books in length, slowly meandering into small anecdotes about each other, their other interests, and family. The more they talked, the more Blake wanted to get to know her more.

When it was Ruby’s turn to meet the author, there was a small bell chime as she approached the desk.

"Hello there,“ the author greeted, their brown eyes glowing fondly.

"Hi,” Ruby squeaked. “It’s nice to meet you, Ozpin. I love your work.”

"Why thank you. I’m glad you enjoy it.“

Blake watched as Ozpin reached under the desk and pulled out a copy of the newest book. The cover was black with a violet flower on the front, the words "From Shadows” shining from the silver font.

They opened and signed it, shaking Ruby’s hand and even stopping to take a photo for the store.

When Blake went up to the desk, the meet and greet started as she had always dreamed. She met the author, told them how she got into their work. Ozpin smiled, signing her first edition while letting slip a few details about it she’d never known before with a wink.

When they reached under the table however, their joyful expression turned to worry. Ozpin pulled the box from under the table, a heartbroken look on their face.

"I’m so sorry, Blake,“ they sighed. "I ran out of copies.”

"It’s okay,“ Blake assured them. "I can wait for the new book to come out-”

"You can have my copy.“

Blake and Ozpin looked over at Ruby, who handed Blake the book with an earnest look.

"Ruby,” Blake started. “You shouldn’t. It’s your copy.”

"You’ve been reading the books longer. And I still need to finish Mirror Mirror anyway. I can wait until September, it’s okay.“

Blake smiled fondly, lightly wrapping an arm around Ruby’s shoulders. "Thank you.”

The two finish meeting the author, getting to take one more picture before heading out.

"Hey,“ Blake said. "Um…you want to go get dinner?”

Ruby looked at her, surprised, only to smile and let out a bubbly, “Sounds good. Simple Wok is having a special on the seafood platter, I think. I want to try it.”

Blake felt her heart skip a beat, walking hand in hand with Ruby to the restaurant.

Today was a good day.


	20. When You Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Qrow enjoy a night in.

It was the perfect night in. Pasta and breadsticks from their favorite restaurant, gentle candle light warming the room, and the two of them curled up together on the sofa afterwards to watch their favorite movie.

But they weren’t paying attention to the movie.

James’ left arm was wrapped snuggly around Qrow’s waist, the right combing through the black feathery locks as he leaned back. Qrow followed in suit, one hand resting on the back of James’ neck while the other caressed his face.

Three little words.

No matter who said it first.

It always took only those three little words.

The first was always brief. A simple touch to test the waters. James always pulled back first, waiting for that coy nod the come close once more. He leaned in, making the kiss last a little longer as the feeling of stubble brushed his face.

They knew every inch of each other. Every scar, every spot that sent a tingle down their spine, every curve, and movement they make.

And every kiss was like coming home.

As they pulled each other closer, James felt his heart start to beat faster, his body slowly turning over so he would be on top.

Qrow instantly snapped out of bliss, pulling away from James’ lips. “James wait-!”

Before he could finish his warning, James slipped off the sofa and landed on his side with a soft thud. Qrow managed to grab the cushion in top to keep himself from sliding off.

**_"James! You okay?!_ **

James let out a throaty chuckle as he propped himself upright, looking up at Qrow. “I guess you could say I’ve fallen for you.”

Qrow let out a groan of embarrassment and he helped James off the floor, checking him over for injuries. “Dammit, you’ve been taking lessons from Tai, haven’t you?”

"I might have.“ He gently waved Qrow’s hand away from his head. "I’m fine, Qrow. I didn’t hit my head.”

"You can’t be too careful, Jim,“ Qrow chided. "Not with our line of work and all.”

"And you call me the worry wart.“ James gently lifted Qrow into his lap, holding him close as he put an ear against his chest.

Qrow smiled, lightly wrapping his arms around James’ broad shoulders and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I’m sorry.”

"No need to apologize. I’m the dummy who fell off the couch.“

"Why though? You’re normally more attentive than that.”

James let out a sigh as he felt his chin being turned upwards. “You said the words.”

Qrow’s brow raised in confusion, his head tilted slightly. “The words?”

"You said “I love you”…And the world just started to fade away…“

Qrow brought one hand around, gently cupping James’ face and giving him that delightful smirk that sent his heart a flutter.

"Funny,” Qrow whispered. “You do the same thing to me every day.”

James pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, humming contently at the contact. “Wouldn’t want it any other way.”


	21. Grand Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow works at a Karaoke Bar.  
> One night, an angel comes in to sing.

Qrow didn’t know what to expect when he had come into work that night. A few college students maybe, or some older ladies spending a night out on the town. Nights at Junior’s Karaoke House didn’t leave much room for the imagination most of the time. The singers were usually decent, but nothing that really made his body tingle the way it should when you hear the perfect string of notes.

He expected decent and fun. Performances that made him smile by just the sheer amount of joy they got from being on the stage as the spotlight warmed their skin.

But what he didn’t expect that night was to hear the voice of an angel.

It had been a slow night. Only one or two people coming to drink the bottom shelf dry. The usual fair.

And that was went he came in.

At first, Qrow didn’t think much of him. The man was accompanied by some coworkers, and the woman with the blonde hair ordered the drinks. Qrow did his job, mixing cocktails and bringing them over, smiling as they thanked him.

He couldn’t help smiling. Most nights he never got a thank you.

He learned their names through eavesdropping. Glynda was the woman with bright green eyes. Ozpin was the kind soul with the short silvery hair. And James was the man with the metal plate over his right eye. The three of them were celebrating closing a deal on some major project.

About halfway through the evening, Ozpin was on stage with their green tie loose around their neck, belting out the rap in “Caffeine” flawlessly while Glynda playfully shoved James to get him onto the stage not long afterwards.

"Come on!“ she slurred. "You sing it so well!”

James rolled his eyes, handing her his coat and tie before making himself comfortable on the stool.

Qrow nearly dropped his glass when James started to sing.

**_“Am I just a fool?_ **   
**_Blind and stupid for loving you -”_ **

The entire bar seemed to vanish. There was just James, in the spotlight sitting on the stool with his shirt partially unbuttoned to show a bit of scarring and metal. His voice filled the air, smoother than silk. His beautiful blue eyes turned toward the bar, meeting with Qrow’s.

**_“The people are talking, the people are saying_ **   
**_That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano-”_ **

Qrow felt himself swallow, his heart skipping a beat as he felt a wave of tingles roll through his body from head to toe. And he couldn’t help smiling when James gave him a playful wink.

_I think I’m in love._

**_"Play on, play on…“_ **

The bar slowly came back into focus as James departed the stage, allowing Glynda and Ozpin to rush up to sing "Total Eclipse of the Heart” together. James wandered over, face pink with embarrassment.

"Nice pipes,“ Qrow chuckled, trying to remain calm. "You ever think of going pro?”

"Never,“ James chuckled. "I’ll probably just stick to the shower and karaoke with my friends.”

"Well, as long as you don’t hit up any of the other places around here. Cause I gotta hear more of that voice.“

"Is that so?”

The two of them spent the rest of the night flirting, occasionally checking up on the mic hogs enjoying themselves on stage until it came time to close.

After the party paid their tab, Qrow went over to the till to place the receipt with the others, only to notice something written on the back of it.

It was a phone number, followed up by a crow drawing and the words _“Caw-ll me”_ in delicate lettering.

"Oh god,“ Qrow groaned, smiling hard enough to hurt. "He’s perfect.”


	22. Mononoke Hime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven pays Summer a visit.

The snow fell slowly upon the ground, blanketing the world in its lonely chill. Everyone had left for the day, allowing her a moment alone.

Raven slowly approached the epitaph, a single white rose and a sprig of asphodel in her hand. She didn’t wear her mask that day. Instead, she opted for a simple black dress that reached her knees, and a thin veil to cover her eyes.

But the sword remained. Summer would have smacked her on the head for coming out without it. The wind blew softly as she raised the veil her face.

"Hello, Summer,“ she whispered, not expecting a response. “Sorry I haven’t come to visit in a while. Things have been very…busy, to say the least. I’ve been doing my best to look after the tribe since I left…”

Raven took a deep breath, steadying herself. “I know you and Tai asked me not to go. And I know that Qrow probably told you why I left. It…wasn’t an easy decision. Not by any means. I hope you understand…”

She knelt down to lay the flowers on the gravestone, letting her hands drift across the white rose emblem in the center.

"I saw Ruby a bit ago,“ she continued. "She almost got hit by a set of Beowolf claws, but I stepped in just enough to keep her safe. She handled it very well on her own. Her lessons from Qrow have paid off.

She’s almost mastered every one of his basic tricks. I’m sure you’d be very proud of her.”

There was a soft pitter patter of rain falling on the stone from her cheeks.

"We miss you so much,“ Raven muttered. "You shouldn’t have died that day. I should have been faster. I should have been there. I…”

_I should never have left._

She stood up, drying her eyes and lowering her veil. “I can’t come home yet. I’m going to find out who did this…someday…and I won’t let the others die. I’ll protect them. I won’t…”

Raven clenched her fists, letting out shaky breaths that filled the air with swirls of warmth.

"I’m not going to be too late. Never again.“

She turned around and drew her sword, giving it a swift slash to create the swirling void. With heavy steps, she left Patch and headed back to the tribe.

“Farewell, my dear Summer Rose. I love you.”

And she never turned back.


	23. Sharp Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar finds Ruby on the beach and offers a caring hand.

Oscar didn’t expect to make friends in Mistral. He didn’t expect to grow so close to his mentor’s other pupil of all people.

And he didn’t expect to find her alone by the beach that day.

Ruby sat on a log with her hood up, her shoulders slumped forward as she held open a wallet with several photographs inside it. There were students covered in food, upperclassmen in dresses of starlight, teams snuggled close to fit in the frame of the photo being taken.

When they had met, she looked so strong.

And now…

"Oz?“ Oscar whispered.

 _"I understand,”_ they agreed. _“I’m here if you need advice.”_

"Thanks.“

Being careful not to startle her, Oscar tiptoed over to her and had a seat, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder and giving her a comforting smile. "Hey Ruby.”

Ruby peaked out from under her hood, managing the smallest grin he’d ever seen. Her silver eyes were tinged with pink, but there were no tears.

"Hey Oscar,“ she managed. "What’s up?”

"What are you doing here by yourself? You should be with your team.“

Ruby’s smile faded as she glanced back to the photos, her fingers trailing over the image of her with three other girls.

He knew their names, but he remained quiet. He couldn’t let it slip.

"I don’t have a team anymore,” she whispered. “I have friends I fight with but…I don’t have a team. And even with my friends I…” Her voice started to waver.

"Ruby?“

Folding her wallet closed, she put the photographs away. "I lost mom…Pyrrha…Penny…Team RWBY…Beacon is gone…And now I’m so far from home and there’s a chance that I’ll never see dad or Yang again and I’ve dragged the others into this and-”

"Easy, Ruby,“ Oscar soothed, lightly wrapping an arm around her shoulder and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "It’s going to be okay.”

"You don’t know that,“ she whispered. "No one does.”

Oscar felt his stomach sink. In truth, he didn’t know. There was always the chance that things would get worse. That those you trust would leave you, or betray you. He knew that the world was crumbling.

"You’re right,“ he admitted. "I don’t really know if things will be okay…but that’s what we’re here for. Why we’re training. To make it better.”

She looked up at him, face twisted in pain as she tried to stay calm. Oscar simply lowered her hood, gently brushing some of the longer hairs from her face.

"Making things better takes time,“ he elaborated. "And there’s a long road ahead to the happy ending…But…I’m sure we can make it there…” He wrapped his arms around her, biting back his own tears. “So don’t give up, okay? Let yourself grieve. Let yourself take a moment to cry. And when you’re ready, I’ll be here to walk back into the fight with you.”

Oscar felt Ruby bury her face in his shoulder, her hands taking his shirt in a death grip as she tried to hold it in.

"It’s okay, Ruby. You’re not alone.“

There was a huff, a choked gasp, and then the soft cries of the brave hunter in the bright red hood. Oscar held her close, letting her cry for as long as she needed to.

She must have been holding it in for a long time, he thought. She’s been trying so hard.

It was a while before Ruby was able to sit up straight again. Her cries had been an incoherent string of fears and prayers, memories she wanted to forget. Oscar sat there, listening and lightly rocking her back and forth, one hand lightly rubbing her back the way his aunt would for him when he was younger.

After what felt like hours, Ruby pulled off of him, wiping the tears from her eyes as she let out a shaky breath to steady herself. "Thank you, Oscar.”

"You’re welcome,“ he said, standing up and reaching a hand out to her. "Come on. Let’s go get something to drink. Maybe stop by the market for some strawberries.”

"I do like strawberries.“

The two left the beach hand in hand. Ruby seemed to have a renewed spring in her step, and Oscar couldn’t help but feel glad.

His friend was feeling better, even if just for a little while.

“Hey Oscar?”

“Yeah Ruby?”

“I’m glad we’re friends.”

Oscar felt a warmth in his chest.

“Me too, Ruby. Me too.”


End file.
